Two Avatars and The Nine Tails
by radicalgirl39
Summary: The Avatars and the nine tails meet. They must protect Republic City and the rest of the world from any danger from the past or future. Can they do it? Can they succeed? I would also like to give some credit to Makorralove97!
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys, im radicalgirl from Legend of Naruto and Korra. Listen guys im adding Naruto in this because I have always wanted to, do a three crossover fanfic. He is Lins son and Tophs grandson. Enjoy guys! Naruto is Korras boyfriend.**

* * *

_" Aang became a fully realized Avatar after defeating the FireLord. Zuko became the new FireLord, him and Mai broke up because he was keeping secrets from her about him and Ozai. But eventually he found his one true love June. They started to go out. Toph started her own metalbending school, Aang and Katara kissed and became a couple and focused on their relationship so did Suki and Sokka. But can Team Avatar 1 andTeam Avatar 2 plus the Nine tails help save Republic City from a crazy man behind the mask?"_

Toph and Katara were arguing about being clean and tidy. Typical Katara.

"Your not my mom so stop acting like it! I can be dirty all I want! Im an earthbender!" Toph shouted.

Katara rolled her eyes,"Just because your an earthbender, doesnt mean that you can lay your dirty clothes everywhere!"

Toph crossed her arms,"Sugar Queen your just jealous because I was the best darn teacher Aangs had ever had!" Toph yelled.

"What?! I taught Aang quicker than you!"

"Aangs an airbender. Earth is the oppisite of air! So its not my fault he's such an airhead!" Toph said gritting her teeth.

Sokka and Zuko were watching Toph and Katara bickering.

Sokka bit off piece of a turkey leg,"Look! There about to fight! Kataras being a wimp. Oh no, wait...she agreed to fight now. Threre about to fight!"

Zuko sipped a cup of tea,"Lets go check it out."

Sokka smiled and him and Zuko ran out there and sat on the grass.

Toph and Katara saw them,"You guys wont stop us! " Toph yelled.

"Were here to watch. So...begin." Sokka said grinning.

Toph shot a earth rock at Katara, which she didnt see. It sent her into a muddy puddle.

**0 With Aang and June 0**

Aang was holding 8 grocery bags of food and other supplies. "Is...arg...all?" Aang asked struggling to hold the groceries.

"Hmm...nah, I dont think so." June replied looking at a booth.

Aang looked right and saw a man and a woman staring at him. "Whoa. Kinda creepy." Aang muttered.

June looked at where Aang was looking,"Uh...Aang, why are they staring at us?" June asked a little freaked out.

Aang turned to June,"I dont know. But maybe they want to talk to us." Aang said.

"They look a little...crazy in the head if you ask me." June said crossing her arms.

"Maybe they need help. We are heroes who help people in need anyway."

June sighed,"Fine. We'll speak to the staring people."

Aang dropped all of the groceries and grabbed Junes hand and ran to the old man and woman. "One of those had my new shoes!" June yelled.

"You'll get new ones."

Aang and June reached the man and woman.

"Team Avatar yes?" The man asked.

"Yep." Aang said smiling.

"I am Esmee and this is my husband Langjim. We saw you in town a few days ago. There is a great danger ahead. One of your friends are hurt by two people. One you already know, the other is someone you have never dealed with. Come back here, so I can take you to the future." Said Esmee.

"Future? Do you really take us for a couple of slow people?" June asked laughing.

"We are telling the truth. You must go and come back here. If you dont...the future and the past are done for." Said Langjim.

"June, I can feel it...they are telling the truth. We have to go see who's in trouble." Aang said worried.

June stayed quiet a few seconds then she nodded. They ran to the house they were staying in.

**0 With Toph and Katara 0**

Katara froze Tophs left leg. "Ahh! Katara! Let...go...of...my leg! Your hurting me!" Toph yelled in pain.

"I thought you were Stuff!" Katara yelled.

Then all of a sudden a beam of light came.

Sokka spitted out his turkey,"Whoa whats that?"

"I dont know. But we should go over there and help." Zuko said getting up.

Zuko and Sokka ran over to Toph and Katara. Katara let go of Tophs leg. Then two people came out. One person came out...and it was...Azula!

"Azula?!" They all yelled.

"Miss me?" Azula asked with a smirk.

Then they saw a man with a mask beside Azula.

Sokka gripped onto his boomerang." ...GO!" Sokka shouted as he threw his boomerang.

Azula shot fire at the boomerang and it flew back to Sokka on fire. Sokka ducked.

"Seriously?!" Sokka shouted.

The man with the mask stepped up,"My name is Amon. I broke Azula out of jail, give me Avatar Aang and I wont bother you ever again."

"What? Do you take us for idiots? We'll never give up Aang!" Toph yelled.

Suki ran outside and stood beside Sokka,"Whats going...Azula?! I thought you were in prison!" She yelled.

"This guy Amon broke her out." Sokka said. "He wants Aang."

"He also came from the future." Azula added.

"The future?! Were toasted." Sokka said with his head hung down.

Toph trapped Amon in earth. But he broke out. "Lets go Azula. Back to the future." Amon said calmly.

"Let us."

Amon and Azula walked into the portal and the portal vanished in thin air.

Aang and June finally arrived.

"Guys...someone with...a mask...coming..." June said panting in out of breath.

"We know. His name is Amon, he didnt come alone. He broke Azula out of jail. They both want Aang, Amons from the future." Sokka explained.

Aang looked at June,"So they were right." He said.

"We have to tell them." June said.

Then Iroh came out and stood beside Zuko,"Whats with all the noise? I cant sleep."

"This guy Amon broke Azula out of jail, he wants Aang, and he's from the future." Sokka explained.

"We have to go to this women and this mans store. They can help us go to the future, stop Amon, and bring back Azula." Aang said.

"Lets do this! Team Avatar style!" Sokka yelled smiling.

Aang nodded. They all ran to Appa. Aang jumped ontop of Appa,"Appa...yip-yip!"

Appa let out a loud roar and left to Esmee's and Langjim's store, to stop Amon and Azula.

* * *

** Whats gonna happen? Are Team Avatar gonna stop Amon and Azula?**

** Whats gonna happen after they go to the future?**

** Reviews please! Ttylxoxo! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole Gaang landed to where Esmee and Lanjim are. They all jumped off Appa and entered the booth. "This place is weird." Toph replied. "I know right?" Sokka whispered. "Lets get this thing going." Said Esmee pouding on her machine. "Come on! This dumb thing never works when I want it too!" "I got this." Toph said cracking her knuckles and walking over to the time machine. Toph then punched the machine leaving a dent in it, and the machine turned on."I rule!" Toph cheered for herself.

"Alright, who's first? Come on, dont be a pigchicken." Langjim said pointing at the machine.

Iroh stuck his head out the machine he saw sunshine and a huge city. He gulped,"Is this safe?"

"I dont know." Esmee said then pushed Iroh down there. "AHHH!" Screamed Iroh falling.

Zuko's eyes widened,"Why the hell did you push my Uncle?!" Zuko yelled. June put her hand on Zuko's shoulder,"Its okay Zuko. Were going down there too. Were gonna find him, I promise." June said then kissed his lips. Toph gagged then grabbed Zuko's hand and jumped out,"Ahhh!" Screamed Toph and Zuko.

"Oh crap. Oh crap! Crap! Crap! I ain't going down there!" Sokka screamed crying. Suki grabbed his ponytail and they both jumped out. Sokka screamed like a little girl! June jumped out, then Nyla, Appa, and Momo. The only people left were Aang and Katara. "Lets go together." Katara said. Aang nodded and smiled they held hands and jumped in. "Good luck to them all." Esmee said turning off the machine.

"Are we having duck for dinner?" Asked Langjim. Esmee rolled her eyes.

**0 With June 0**

June fell through a house or temple. "Uhhh, where am I?" June asked rubbing her head. Then she saw a pregnant woman fast walking to her,"Oh my goodness! Miss, are you okay?!" Asked the woman helping up June.

"Yeah...I just fell...from the sky."

"What's your name sweetheart?" The woman asked worried.

"June. And...'looks at clothing' you are?"

"Pema. Oh, the reason im wearing this is because of my husband, he's an airbender. His name is Councilman Tenzin." Pema said smiling.

June's eyes popped,"Tenzin? But I thought that Avatar Aang was the only airbender." She said confused.

"Oh yes dear he was. But he had 3 kids with Katara and one was a airbender thats my husband." Pema said.

"Whaa...?" June replied then fell flat on her face.

**0 With Zuko and Toph 0**

Zuko and Toph fell through a golden building and into a pool of water. "What was that?" A waterbender girl asked. "Dont know but stay focused." Said a firebender boy.

Toph was drowning,"Zuko! Zuko! Ack! Help! Cant...swim!" She yelled drowning. Zuko grabbed onto Toph and they swam to the surface.

Zuko stood up and helped Toph up. "Uh...how can Katara stand getting wet?" Toph asked shaking off her wetness.

"Lets go up there." Zuko said pointing up to an apartment.

"Okay then fireboy. Lead the way."

**0 With Iroh 0**

Iroh fell through a little shop. Iroh groaned in pain,"I think I hurt my tail bone." He said rubbing his back. Then a man and woman ran over to Iroh.

"Sir, what happened to you?" The man asked helping up Iroh.

"I fell here, out of the sky."

The man and the woman faces turned blank,"Uhhh okay." They both replied.

"Can you do something for me please?" Iroh asked.

"Anything." The woman said with a loving smile.

Iroh blushed,"Tea?"

"Sure."

They both went to the back to make some tea. Iroh slumped in a chair,"I think im inlove." He said blushing.

**0 With Appa, Momo, and Nyla 0**

Appa, Momo, and Nyla were walking in circles in the park. Nyla yawned and took a bite out of a bush. Momo sqeaked and jumped on Appa's head.

Then a girl approached them,"Its okay. Im not here to hurt you, I wanna help you guys. Try to find your owners. I would never hurt an animal. Im gonna take you to my friends." The girl said softly rubbing Appa's nose. Appa licked the girl with jet black hair.

"Ah, gross! Thats discuting! But like I said...im helping you guys." The girl said climbing on Appa's head. "Buddy, go to that golden building."

Appa roared and started walking out of the park, it was gonna take while though, Appa's tired from falling.

**0 With Aang and Katara 0**

They landed safely on Aang's glider. Katara looked around and saw a man reading a newspaper. "Um, sir exscuse me? Where are we exactly?"

"Why, your in Republic City. Made by Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko." The man said then walked away.

Aang was in awe,"Wow. I made this place? This whole amazing place?" He said smiling.

Katara smiled at seeing Aang happy then she saw a golden building.

"I think we should go there Aang." Katara said pointing.

"Sure why not." Aang said still in awe.

Katara held his hand,"Aang we can look around later but we have to find the others." She said.

Aang nodded and they flew to the building. They were inside a gym, then a boy came in.

"Hey, get these guys outta here!" Whispered the boy.

The girl rolled her eyes,"Mako dont be so mean. If it wasn't for fans you wouldn't have the Avatar on your team."

"Avatar?! But...im the Avatar. Am I...dead?" Aang asked in a sad tone.

"Your...Avatar Aang! Im Avatar Korra! Sorry, yeah you are dead." Korra said the last part in a sad tone.

Aang's head hung down then all of a sudden he starts to cry. "No way." Mako said.

Katara went to Aang's side to comfort him. "Aang...?"

Aang lifted up his head,"Im not the Avatar anymore." He said in hiccups.

Then a boy came in and froze,"Mako...who's these guys?" The boy asked confused.

"Avatar Aang and some watertribe girl. Bolin just to let you know it really is the Avatar. He's having a moment."

Bolin looked confused then gasped,"Avatar Aang! Can I have your autograph?" He asked holding a pen and paper.

Mako slapped his forehead and sighed.

* * *

**Is Aang alright about knowing he is dead?**

**Chapter 3 you will know!**

**Ttylxoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**0 With Sokka and Suki 0**

They fell in a bush,"Owww..."

Suki got off of Sokka, but something caught her eye. It was Appa, Momo, and Nyla! Some girl was riding on Appa's head.

Suki started shaking Sokka and pointing,"Look! Look! Sokka, its Appa, Momo, and Nyla!" She yelled.

"Whhhat?!"

Sokka sprung up and him and Suki ran after Appa, Momo, and Nyla.

Sokka jumped in front of Appa and held up his hands,"Listen...im sorry...miss, but thats our bison, shirshu, and lemur. We got dibs on them first."

Suki stood beside Sokka out of breath. "Im Suki. And this is my stupid boyfriend Sokka. Thanks for finding our pets."

"Oh well your welcome. I was just gonna take them to my friends. You see I was gonna see if the Avatar knew anything about them. Im Asami."

"You know the Avatar?" Sokka asked stunned.

"Yeah she's the best. How about I take you to her." Asami offered.

Sokka did a weak laugh then he turned pale and flipped his switch. He passed out. Really.

"Is Sokka alright?" Asami asked with concern.

Suki picked up Sokka,"Yeah. He'll do this occasionally." She said dragging Sokka. "The Avatar is...a girl?"

"Are you from these parts?" Asami asked.

"No. Listen, me and Sokka...were from the past and came here. And I think we need some help from your Avatar. Our Avatar is here. Maybe..." she trailed off.

"Korra. Avatar Korra."

"Maybe Avatar Korra can help us. Because the past and the future are in deep trouble."

Asami nodded and lead the way.

**0 With Iroh 0**

Iroh and the woman he was with was sipping hot jasemine tea!

"Oh Serena, I think I might love you." Iroh responded grining.

Serena playfully slapped Iroh's arm,"Stop it Iroh you rascal."

Serena then pecked Iroh's lips.

"I love you too pumpkin."

"Kiss me one more time please." Iroh said.

Serena grinned and kissed Iroh one more time. 2

**0 With June** 0

June was resting on a couch. June started to wake up. She saw a little airbending girl patting her forehead with a warm rag.

"Um...hi." June said a little freaked out.

"Hi! Whats your name? Is that your real hair? Are you goth?" The little girl asked all at once.

Junes eyes widened,"Um, June. Uh, yes. Um, no." She said with an awkward smile.

Pema came in,"Oh June your alright thank goodness! I was so worried. You blacked out earlier."

"Im Ikki! Hi June! Wait ive shouldve said that first! But who cares?! I dont! Im Ikki!"

Then a little boy and girl came in except the girl was...reading. Thats odd.

"Im Meeeeeloooooo. Are you goth?" Meelo asked smiling.

"No. Im not goth. I just wear dark make up." June explained.

"Hello I am Jinora nice to meet you." Jinora replied holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." June said shaking her hand.

Then an airbending man came in,"Pema im home and-" The man trailed off after seeing June. "Pema honey, who is this young lady?"

Pema stood up and went to the mans side,"Sweetheart, this is June. She fell out of the sky? And I aided her." She explained.

"Nice to meet you. I am Councilman Tenzin." Tenzin said holding out his hand.

"So your Aangs son?! You look just like him! The arrow and everything!" June said surprised.

"Um thank you. Where did you come from exactly?"

June hesitated at first,"Um from the past."

Tenzins mouth hung opened.

**0 With Aang and Katara 0**

Mako grabbed Bolins shoulder,"Bo! Did you even listen?! Avatar Aang is having a moment!" Mako whispered.

Aang lifted up his head and dried his tears.

"Aang are you okay?" Katara asked with concern.

Aang nodded,"Just...a little emotional. Um yeah sure I'll give you an auto graph."

Aang took the pen and paper and signed and gave it back to Bolin.

Bolin was excited Mako just rolled his eyes.

"Avatar Korra, do you know a private place where we could tell how we got here?" Aang asked.

Korra got in a thinking position, she was about to answer but Bolin answered it for her,"Our apartment upstairs!"

"Really? There Bolin?" Mako asked annoyed.

Bolin nodded smiling.

Mako just sighed and palmed his face.

"Fine."

**0 Mako and Bolins Apartment Upstairs 0**

Mako opened the door to their apartment, and he saw a girl on the ground next to their door step.

And a teenaged boy was on the ground asleep.

Water was on the ground.

"Toph, Zuko!" Both Aang and Katara said shocked.

Zuko yawned,"Uh...Aang? Katara?"

Aang and Katara ran to Zuko.

"Katara? As in Master Katara?! And Zuko?! As in Firelord Zuko?!" Korra said surprised and shocked.

Makos face turned white,"Br, Br, Br, Broke! They broke in our apartment?!"

Mako fell backwards and passed out.

Then Asami, Sokka, and Suki walked in.

"Why is the floor wet?" Sokka asked.

Asami saw Mako on the ground and ran to his side,"What happened? He flipped?"

Korra nodded.

Asami looked over at Aang and realized who he was!

Asami got up and started shaking Aangs hand,"Avatar Aang! I cant believe its actually you! Huge fan of you and your team! Ive read tons of books about all of your adventures!"

"Thanksssss! Pleaseeee stoppppp shakkkkiiinnnggg meee!"

Asami stopped and smiled.

Bolin focused his eyes on Toph and he ran to her side and looked deep in Tophs face.

"Miss, are you alive? Or dead? Please say alive." Bolin whispered.

"Do something for me." Toph whispers.

"Anything."

Toph smirked,"GET OUTTA MY FACE WILL YA!" She yelled.

Toph threw Bolin to the other side of the room.

Katara, Aang, Suki, and Sokka ran to Toph and hugged her.

"Toph your okay!" Katara said happily.

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be?" Toph asked.

They all laughed. And let go of eachother.

"We found Appa, Momo, and Nyla. But we have no idea where Iroh and June could be." Sokka said crossing his arms.

"What?! We have to find them now!" Zuko yelled. "Aang how about we tell these guys who we are! Maybe they can help."

Aang sighed and nodded.

"Guys. We would like to introduce ourselves..." Mako started to wake up moaning and groaning.

"Ugh...I had a bad dream that our apartment was wet and torn up...oh, its real." Mako said rubbing his head.

"Listen we came from the past or something and some people brought us here. This guy Amon broke this girl Azula Zukos sister out of jail and to brought her back here. But the past and future are in danger. So we need to join forces to stop Amon and Azula and save this place and the past."

"Im Sokka."

"Sokka? As in Councilman Sokka?" Mako said.

"Me? A Councilman? Im pretty great in the future."

"Katara."

"Suki."

"Mako."

"Bolin a pretty great earthbender."

Toph chuckled.

"Toph, Toph Beifong. Greatest Earthbender Of All Time. Creator of MetalBending."

"Asami."

"Zuko. Im not sure if I am still FireLord."

"Avatar Aang, the um old Avatar."

"Korra the new Avatar."

"Toph? Toph Beifong?! Your Cheif Lin Beifongs mother! And Lieutenant Naruto Beifongs grandmother!" Korra said.

"WHAT?! IM A MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER?!" Toph yelled.

Sokka laughed at Toph.

Toph faced Sokka,"What are you laughing at snoozles?"

"Your a mother and grandma!"

Toph stomped her foot and a earth column hit Sokkas stomach,"Gah! I think my spines in my stomach!"

"You are Lins mother and Narutos grandmother!" Korra said smiling.

"What?!" Toph yelled. "Want some?!"

Korra turned pale and held up her hands in a defensive way,"No! I definetly do not want some!"

"Maybe Naruto can help us!" Asami said.

"Okay. Um lets find June and Iroh, and one of you get Naruto." Aang said.

"Lets split up in teams." Said Katara.

They were arguing about who they were going with.

"Guys? Guys?" Aang called.

"I got this twinkle toes." Toph said and stomped the ground hard rumbling the apartment.

They all had their attention on Aang.

"Okay. Um Bolin goes with Toph. Suki and Katara. Zuko and Asami. And Sokka, Mako, and Korra. I go alone. Bolin, Toph you guys go get Naruto. We meet back here in about 3 hours or less." Aang said grabbing his glider.

They all nodded and left with their partners.

* * *

**Is Everyone okay with who there paired with?**

**Are they gonna find June and Iroh?**

**Find out soon! **

** Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**0 With Bolin and Toph 0**

They were walking down the street. Problem was they were both quiet.

Bolin sighed,"Toph, how did someone like you become the greatest earthbender of all time?" He asked smiling.

Toph grinned,"Long story. But I'll tell you I was trained by ground moles. They were blind just like me, so we understood eachother. I kept training with them until I was well trained."

"Ah, so cool! I was trained by my mom! But when I heard about you I trained even harder to catch up to you. Your my rock! My hero! My idol!"

Toph waved off Bolin,"Stop, stop. But I am great arent I?"

Bolin nodded.

"So...where are your parents anyway?" Toph asked.

"They died. They were murdered by a firebender, I was only six." Bolin said in a sad tone.

"Sorry. My parents dont even care. They do, but they just want me to be a soft spoken little lady, and helpless. Thats not who I was but when I met Aang, they liked the real me. Sometimes." She said the last part grinning.

"Want a hug?" Bolin asked.

Toph blushed and pushed his face,"Not the hugging type."

Bolin saw the police station,"Theres the station!"

Bolin grabbed Tophs hand and ran to the station.

**0 At The Police Station 0**

Bolin and Toph ran up to the counter.

And they saw a teenage blonde boy, with three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks, and spiky blonde hair with ocean blue eyes.

"Yes...can I help...Bolin?! Well what do you want? Hey...you got a girlfriend already? You tiger you." The blonde said teasing.

Bolin and Toph blushed,"She's/He's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!"

"Okay Bo, what is it?"

"We need your help Naruto. You see the old team Avatar came here in need of the new team Avatar. Because this girl Azula Firelord Zukos sister came here with Amon to destroy Aang and Korra!" Bolin explained all at once.

Naruto blinked,"You been drinking cactus juice?"

"Im serious!"

"Let me guess this little girl is actually My Grandma Toph Beifong."

Bolin nodded.

Naruto blinked and took a good look at Toph.

"Im Not A Little Girl! Im fourteen!" Toph yelled.

"Sorry. No way. Granny T? Is that really you? Im sorry I called you a little girl!" Naruto said.

Toph groaned,"Please dont call me grandma. Im still getting use to this whole day."

Naruto nodded.

"Whats with all the hubba buloo?" Cheif Lin Beifong asked. "Whats wrong Lieutenant?"

Naruto shaked his head,"Bolin and Toph need our help with Amon and ex princess Azula." He explained.

Lin laughed,"You must be joking. I hate joking on the job." She said the last part in a dull tone.

"Listen lady, im The Toph Beifong!" Toph yelled.

Lins eyes widened.

**0 With Mako, Sokka, and Korra 0**

Korra and Mako were arguing back and forth, this really annoyed Sokka.

"Ugh...are you two married or going out or something?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"WHAT?! I wouldnt date him if he was watertribe! Plus I already have a boyfriend!" Korra yelled.

"And I already have a girlfriend!" Mako yelled back.

"Im pretty sure Mako has a thing for you Korra." Sokka said smirking.

Korra blushed and so did Mako.

"Yeah right! Like I would like a hot headed, dumb, and worst Avatar in all of the Avatars! No wonder no one likes you and not happy that your the Avatar! How did you get to be the reincarnation of Avatar Aang! I think the spirits made a mistake!" Mako yelled but wish he could take back what he said.

Korras blue eyes started to water. "Your right! I am the worse! No matter how much I try to be the best!"

Korra turned around and ran away.

"Smooth Mako. Real smooth." Sokka teased.

**0 Hideout in Secret 0**

"Azula, I can tell your excited to meet our newest Avatar Korra." Amon said.

Azula smirked,"Yes, I am."

"Well, I have a small mission for you. Deliver a message to Avatar Korra. And show her a preview of what I will do to her."

"You mean what I'll do to her." Azula said crossing her arms.

Amon grabbed Azula's face,"Just go there and beat and deliver the message to Avatar Korra."

"And how about Avatar Aang. Him too."

Amon pushed Azula on a table.

"Oof! Arg! Are you crazy?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'll kill you Amon if you ever touch me like that again!"

Azula got up,"I swear Amon. I wil end you if you hurt me."

Azula left.

**0 With Asami and Zuko 0**

Asami and Zuko were walking down the street.

Asami was staring at Zukos scar.

Zuko saw this and turned his head. "What is it?." Zuko asked a bit harsh.

"Oh, um, nothing. I just heard tons of stories about your team, and I just wanted to know how you got your...you know, scar."

Zuko stayed quiet because he was a bit uncomfortable but he sighed,"I spoke out of turn in a war meeting, so for my punishment I had to do an Agni Kai. I didnt know my father would be my opponent. I begged for mercy, i didnt want to fight him. He didnt care he shot a blast of fire at my face."

"My Uncles always been there for me every step of the way."

Asami put her hand on his shoulder,"Zuko dont worry we'll find him."

Zuko nodded.

"Is there any tea shops?" Zuko asked.

"Yep. This old one." Asami said.

Zuko and Asami walked further down the street and walked in a tea shop.

"Uncle?! Uncle?! Are you in here'!" Zuko yelled.

"I dont think he is."

"Oh, but dont worry Zuko we'll find him." Zuko mocked.

Asami rolled her eyes and so did Zuko.

Then a man walked in,"What are you two doing in my shop?!"

Asami held up her hands in a defensive way.

Uncle Iroh and Serena came walking in hand in hand.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked smiling.

Zuko nodded,"And who is this?"

"Oh this is Serena. My girlfriend." Iroh said. "Tea?"

Zukos face turned red,"WHILE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU SICK AND WORRIED YOU WERE SPENDING YOUR DAMN TIME FLIRTING WITH AN OLD TEA LOVING LADY?!" He shouted.

Then 8 equalist came crashing down from the roof.

"Who are they?" Iroh and Zuko asked.

"Equalist!" Asami said in a fighting stance. "Amons henchmen."

Zuko shot fire at one Equalist.

But that equalist did a back flip and took out the kali sticks and slammed them into Zukos rib cage and sent electricity to his rib cage.

"AHHHHH!" Zuko yelled in pain.

Asami and Iroh saw this,"Zuko!"

**0 With Aang 0**

Aang was flying around the city. It seemed so beautiful to him.

Aang landed on the statue of himself. He turned around and saw something.

He saw a Temple.

'Maybe thats where June or Iroh is. I hope so.' Aang thought then sighed.

He grabbed his glider and flew to the Temple.

* * *

**Is Zuko alright? **

**Is Korra okay? **

**How does feel about seeing Toph?**

**What will happen when Aangs at the AirTemple?**

**Find out in Chapter 5 coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

0** With Bolin and Toph 0**

"Toph...?" Lin asked with a shaky voice.

Naruto smiled,"Your real happy now mom! Granny Tophs back!"

"Wait...your Narutos mom?" Toph asked. "Your my daughter then! Oh my spirits my husband was probaly ugly!"

Toph grabbed the collar of Bolins shirt,"Bolin kiss me now! Never mind!" She said letting go of Bolins collar.

Bolin blushed,"What? Whats wrong with me? Am I ugly?" He asked worried touching his face.

Naruto rolls his eyes and turns to his mother who was stunned and shocked.

I dont blame her! I would stunned and shocked too!

"Um...mom? You, okay?"

Lin looked pale, it kinda looked like she was going to fall out. Toph looked right and left to try and see what was going on.

"What?! Whats going on?!"

Then the group heard a loud thud. It shook almost the whole building.

"What the heck was that?" Lin asks clenching her fist in a horse stance position.

Toph crossed her arms,"Isnt it obvious?"

They all turn to Toph raising an eyebrow. "Who's here?" Naruto asks curious.

"Equalist?" Both Naruto and Bolin ask.

Toph turned to Bolin and Naruto,"What are Equalist?" She ask not knowing what a equalist.

"That guy Amon's henchmen. They dont have bending just like Amon." Bolin answers. "There scary guys, but Amon is the scariest."

Toph punched her right hand into the palm of her left,"That guy not so scary for me! Oh, wait, scary as in look at him scary. Oh, but still not scary for me!"

Then Naruto hears some sort of ticking. Ticking...Ticking...Ticking like a...

"Guys theres a bomb...!" Naruto shouted but it was too late.

The bomb went off, Bolin, Toph, Naruto, and Lin tried to shield themselves with an medium earth wall but the exploded to.

**0 With Aang 0**

Aang knocked on the door of Air Temple Island, and waited patiently. A pregnant woman opened the door smiling with her hands laying on her swollen belly. (The woman is Pema if you do not know.)

"Hi, um...I was wondering if you saw a old man, with kinda bald head, white beard, and um...fat...?"

Pema blinked,"Um...sorry sir but I havent seen anyone of that sort." She says smiling awkwardly. Then Aang cocked his head to the side and saw June talking

to a man with a arrow on his forehead, with a brown beard, and monks clothing.

His eyes widened,"JUNE!" He yells happily running to June.

June turns her head to face Aang and then she grins widely, and the teammates share a hug. They both let go of eachother. "Aang! Im so happy that your here!"

"Me too! I found Zuko and the group! We also found some other people that can help us with Amon and Azula." Aang explains.

Pema closed the door and walks fastly to her husband. "Tenzin...what do we do?" She whispers to her husband faking to smile.

Tenzin shrugged,"Im not sure Pema, but, I will see who this teenage airbender imposter boy is! He is a mockery to all of the airnations!" He whispers back to Pema, but then walks over to Aang and June. He clears his throat,"Exscuse me young man, but who are you?"

Aang faced Tenzin,"Im...uh...um...Avatar Aang." He says awkwardly at first.

Tenzin blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose,"Avatar...Aang? My...father...?" He asked trailing off.

Aang blushed,"Father?! Im your father!"

June whistled and placed her arms behind her back. She leaned over to Aang,"Your gonna marry Katara. I shouldve said btw before telling you that."

"June, Tenzin. I want to try to explain what happened, when we splitted up me and the others found some people that could help us, but guess what? The people we met know who Amon is! And I met this girl thats from the Southern Watertribe like Katara and her name is Korra. The Avatar after me, we met her friends that are going to help us find Iroh...and you. But I guess I found you. Were suppose to meet back at an apartment not to far from here in about 3 hours or less. Its kinda been about 30 minutes."

Tenzin lifted up his head,"You know Avatar Korra?" He asks.

Aang nodded,"Do you know who she is?"

"Iam her Airbending Teacher."

June turned to Tenzin,"Great! Now you can help us!"

"I did not say that. I want you two to leave here at once! And leave Avatar Korra alone!" Tenzin orders,

Pema placed a hand on Tenzins shoulder,"Honey, give them a chance. Maybe they are who they say they are." She says in a soft tone.

Aang stepped up to Tenzin and looked into his eyes,"Please...help us...my...my...my son." He pleads.

Tenzins eyes sparkled.

**0 Tenzins Flashback 0**

The much older Aang was training with a 12 year old Tenzin. Aang sent an airblast to his 12year old son, but Tenzin did a side flip and returned the air blast.

Aang moved out of the way and smiled,"Your becoming stronger Tenzin." He says grinning.

"Thanks dad. One day im gonna be strong like you."

"I know you will. Whoa, we have been out here for 2 hours! Lets go back inside before your mother worries." Aang says walking to the door.

Tenzin pouted,"Aww, but dad." He wined.

Aang turned his head to face Tenzin,"Come on, my son." He says smiling.

**0 Tenzins Flashback Over 0**

"Of course I will help you." Tenzin replies.

Aang smiles,"Come on. And thank you. Lets go to where Bolin and Toph."

Tenzin nodded and turns to Pema,"Sweetheart, I will be back soon. Watch the kids." He says then pecks his wifes forehead. "Lets go."

They were about to walk out but, the phone rang. Tenzin walked over to the phone and picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes this is he...WHAT?! There has been an exsplosion at the station?! Is Lin and Naruto...? Oh no...a little girl?...Oh, the little is a teenager. Unknown. She is blind? Okay, I am coming over to the hospital right now!"

"That blind girl is Toph Beifong! We have to go!" June says running to the door.

**0 With Asami and Zuko 0**

Asami ran to Zukos side,"Zuko? Are you alright?" She ask shaking the firebender lightly.

"Uncle..." Zuko moans.

Asami looks at Iroh who was dodging attacks from equalist.

"Are ya goin ta fight?" The man asks standing beside Serena.

"Patience Dango, patience." Uncle Iroh replies ducking from a electrical glove.

"Humph! Patience my ass." Dango mutters.

"Iroh! Zuko needs your help!" The non bender yells.

"Im coming! Do you know who I am? Im The Dragon Of The West!" Iroh yells. Then takes a deep, deep, deep breath and breaths out orange, red, and yellow fire. Sending the equalist to the other side of the room. One equalist got up in pain took out a smoke bomb and threw down. They dissappeared in thin air.

Serena ran to Irohs side and kissed him, making him grin. "I love you so much snookems!"

"I love you too. But honey, were in public."

Asami clears her throat letting Iroh and Serena know that Zukos needs help.

Iroh runs over to his nephews side,"Zuko, speak to me. Are you alright?"

Zuko looked into his Uncles eyes,"U...U...uncle...pain." he moans.

"We need healers." Serena says.

Iroh stood up and held Zuko bridal style. Dango and Asami tried to hold back their laughs.

"Theres a hospital not to far from here." Serena says.

"Alright...lets go."

**0 With Korra 0**

Korra was walking down a side walk wiping her watery eyes. She has been trying to think.

'Am I a good Avatar? Mako said I wasnt...I try so hard to be better than Aang. At least an inch ahead. No one thinks im trying hard but I am! I wonder if Naruto thinks the same thing. I bet he thinks im not that good. I wouldnt blame him.' Korra thinks in her mind.

Then Korra made a turn into a dark and spooky alley, which she didnt notice.

She looked up and saw a dark shadow approaching her. "Who are you?"

"Im a villain that never dies." The shadow began but walked into the light of the moon. "Im Azula. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra."

Korras eyes widened and she gasps.

* * *

**Sorry if updating took so long. Crazy things have been going on at college and stuff. **

**If you havent seen book 3 of Korra, go to Just Anime Dubbed, look in the A section. But first go to Full List Before looking in the A section.**

**Book 4 of Korra comes out on October 3rd. Only on or on any anime on computer. It comes on Fridays, as usual.**

**Please review. **

**And go to my profile and check out my other fanfics please! **

**And thank you.**

**Chapter 6 coming soon...but not to soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**0 With Korra 0**

Azula walked slowly to Korra, Korra got in a fighting position which made Azula just burst out laughing. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is so funny?" Korra asked in a dull tone.

Azula looked up in Korras ocean blue eyes that said she was confused, frightened, and worried. "Oh, so you can finally speak?"

Korra clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, fire was litterally coming out from her fist.

"I saw the fight with you and your boyfriend. I can see right through you Korra. Your just using that Naruto, if we werent enemies we would totally befriends. Your not inlove with Naruto, your inlove with Mako. What would happen if Lin or Toph found out. Or what if Naruto found out. He would be crushed."

"SHUT UP!" Korra hisses through her teeth. "Thats none of your business!"

Korra shot flames of fire at the ex fireprincess, Azula returned the flames back to Korra sending the Avatar crashing into a dumpster. Korra groaned in pain, she slowly got up. Azula smirked and sent waves of blue fire to Korra, Korra looked up and gasped then she made an earth shield to protect her from the entensive flames.

Then she blasted fire back to Azula, sending her flying onto a puddle. Korra quickly got up and ran for her life, she looked back to see if Azula was following her but she saw nothing, Korra smirked and cheered.

"I rule!"

Then a wave of blue fire got in Korras way, Azula jumped off the roof of the building she was standing on and sent a huge blast of lightning to the Avatar. Korra jumped out of the way sweating because of the hot fire and lightning. "Your crazy!" Korra shouts to Azula stumbling to get up.

"Awwww, thank you. Your sweet. Too bad I gotta hurt you badly to send out a message to you and your idiot friends."

Then rain started to come down, this was going to be a muddy, wet, fight!

Korra bended the rain into ice shards and bended them to Azula, she shot blue fire at the shards making them melt. One shard scratched her left cheek making Iit bleed.

"Gah!" Azula yells in pain.

Korra had an advantage so she sent an earth column to Azula making Azula hit a trashcan. The firebender looked up and sent lightning to Korra the Avatar side flipped out of the way but was struck by a huge wave of blue fire. Korra fell in a medium mud puddle, Azula stood up and walked over to Korras painful body.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Korra such a terrible, terrible Avatar. Everyone is right about, you know being a terrible Avatar. I cant believe I am saying this but Avatar Aang is better at being an Avatar." Azula says smirking.

The firebender got on her knees and grabbed Korras face and dug her long finger nails into Korras tan neck. Korra sqeezed her eyes shut because of the pain

"You and your little group will not win. I swear when the day comes when we all fight. I will be helping Amon and I will end you." Azula threatens Korra. "Your pathetic! Cant even half fight!"

Azula threw Korras face down into the puddle. Lightning was coming out of Azulas fingers and hand. She stood up and directed the lightning straight to a dumpster making it explode.

The firebender took out a needle it had green liquid inside of it, she got on her knees.

"W...what...are you...doing...?" Korra chokes out coughing up blood.

Azula looks down at Korra,"Oh me? Im just going to poison you. First you'll be hallucinating then you'll just start getting weak."

Korras eyes widened,"No! No! Azula if you poison me I'll kill you!" She yells.

"Im so afraid." Azula says in a sarcastic tone.

She then straightens the needle and stabs into Korras right arm sending the poison into Korras bloodline. The Avatar starts to feel a bit numb, tingly, and her vision is a little blurry. She starts gasping for air.

Azula takes out the needle and stuffs it into her pocket. Then she kicks Korra in her stomach making her spit blood out of her mouth.

Azula walked away slowly into the shadows. Korra was alone...just like she always feels. She wants either Naruto or Mako to hold her. But mostly Naruto, cause thats her boyfriend. But she mostly wants Mako to hold her too. She didnt know what she wanted. It was so confusing.

Korra just layed in the muddy puddle crying.

**0 With Katara and Suki 0**

Katara and Suki were walking down an abandoned alley. It was dark, scary, and creepy.

"I wonder how the others are doing, hope there okay." Suki says.

Katara faces Suki and smiles,"Im sure they are."

The non bender nodded in agreement, she looke down and saw a big lump of something a few feet away from her and Katara. Suki taps Kataras shoulder,"Umm Katara?" She asks.

"Whats up?"

Suki points to the lump,"What the heck is that?!"

The waterbender looks to what Suki is pointing at and gasps. She reconizes who it is. It was Korra sobbing in pain. "KORRA!" They both yell running to Korras helpless body worried.

Suki picks up Korras head,"Are you okay Korra?!"

Korras eyes flutter open but everything is nothing but blurry. "...Naruto...?" Korra mumbles.

Suki and Katara look at eachother. "I think that is her boyfriend." Katara says.

"Ohhh."

Then they saw Sokka running and falling to them and Mako just walking.

Suki got up and ran to Sokka,"Thank spirits your okay. I was worried sick."

"Suki...we were only gone for about 2 hours."

She slaps Sokka in the back of his head. "Ow!" Mako rolls his amber eyes and looks at who Katara is holding and gasps and runs to Katara.

"Oh my spirits. Oh my spirits. Is Korra Okay?!" Mako asks worried.

"She needs medical help!" Suki yells.

Sokka got up,"Wait, wait, wait. What in the spirits happened to Korra? Were helpless now! One Avatar okay! But the other is hurt?! Were gonna die from Amon and Azula! Great! Their gonna take over the past and future, and were gonna be in the spirit world!"

"Sokka get a grip!" Katara shouts to her idiot brother. And focus on Korra, "I dont think my healing can help her."

Korra looks at Mako who is worried to death but something weird happens. Mako turns into Amon. Katara, Suki, and Sokka turn into equalist. The hallucinating phase is starting!

"Korra? Korra? Korra? You okay?" Mako asks Korra shaking her a bit.

'I am about to take away your bending forever Avatar Korra.' Says the hallucination of Amon.

Korras eyes widened,"N...N...No! Leave me the hell alone!" She yells then jumps up and shoots red, orange, and yellow fire at Mako.

Making him stumble backwards,"Whoa! Korra! Get a grip! Its me Mako! Im sorry! I didnt mean any of those mean things!"

Korra sends an earth column to Suki and Sokka, then sends a wave of water at Katara, and finally shoots a huge blast of fire to Mako. Making them all stumble back hitting the hard, cold, wet ground. "Get away! Get away!" Korra yells.

Mako gets up and so does the others. "We have to stop her Mako. Physically." Sokka says in a serious tone gripping his trusty boomerang.

"What?! No! We have other ways...right Katara and Suki?"

"Its the only way Mako." Suki says agreeing with her boyfriend and Katara nods.

Sokka runs to Korra screaming like an idiot. Korra corners Sokka and grabs his arm and throws him into a dumpster.

Suki clenches her fist and runs to Korra and tries to punch her but she get thrown into a large mud puddle. "Korra, listen I dont want to hurt you." Katara says in a gentle tone.

Korra grunts walking to Katara, fire burst out of Korras fist. Mako jumped in front of Katara grabs Korra by her arms and...hold on...hold on...hold up. And connects his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, so did Kataras, Sokkas, and Sukis.

Mako starts kissing Korra widely until Suki pulls him off gently,"Okay...thats enough Korra for you Mako."

Mako blushed,"Please dont tell Asami or Naruto. Or Toph because she'll rip me to shreds. And so will Lin. It was the only thing I could do to make snap out of it."

Sokka climbs out of the dumpster,"Sure Mako. Why not."

"Thank you."

Korra face looks pale and blank. Then she passes out and falls to the cold wet hard ground.

Mako gasps and picks her up bridal style,"I know where we can take her for help."

"Where.?." Katara asks curious.

"A hospital about 7 blocks down." He explains.

They all nod.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Is Korra alright? **

**Hey guys listen since book 4 of the Legend of Korra is coming out soon I want to know. **

**Who is the greatest Avatar of all Avatars? Avatar Aang? Or Avatar Korra? **

**Review or Pm me for your votes. **

**And just to let you know if ya havent seen the book4 trailer of Korra its out now! The Offical Trailer! I saw it. Pretty good. Spoiler alert but...Korra hair is cut.**

**Its on . Check it out.**

**And Chapter 7 of this fic is coming soon...but not to soon...**

**Legend of Korra Book 4 Balance comes on Friday nights on or my favorite place to look Just Anime Dubbed. **

**Look in the A section.**

**And you will see it. **

**Go to full list. **

**And there ya go.**

**Book 4 comes on next week! **

**October 3rd.**

**Dont miss it!**

**I know I wont!**


	7. Chapter 7

**0 With Iroh, Zuko, Langjim, Serena, and Asami 0**

The group rushed inside the hospital. "Help! We need docters stat!" Asami yelled urgently.

Then two docters approached the group.

One docter was a man, he looked like he was 19, brown short spiky hair, green eyes, and he had a little goatee. The other docter was a man as well he looked like he was about 56 years old, bald head, amber eyes, and a mustache.

"Excuse me miss but whats wrong?" Asked the younger docter.

Asami blushed,"I needed help? Oh yes, my friend...he was electrocuted. In his side, I think. Can I get your name?"

"Im Jang. This is my grandfather He wang." Jang turned to a docter. "Can you take this guy? Rush him to room 415 and work on him will ya?"

A few docters and nurses took Zukos body from Iroh and placed his body on a stretcher and rushed him to a hospital room to work on him. Jang turned to Asami and the others,"You guys should stay here in the waiting room and wait for your friend. If its serious you could be staying a few hours. Probaly days. If it is serious. Its probaly not."

Jang walked away to the desk in the waiting room.

Serena looked at Iroh,"So...we just wait?" She asks.

Iroh nodded.

"Okay."

The group sat down in the chairs in the waiting room.

Its been 5 minutes and Mako holding Korra bridal style, Sokka, Suki, and Katara came rushing in.

"DOCTERS! HEALERS! NURSES! ANYONE WITH FIXING A PERSON THATS HURT REAL BAD POWERS COME HERE AND HELP US! AVATAR KORRA IS IN SERIOUS PAIN!" Sokka yells like a maniac.

Asami jumped up and ran to Mako,"Mako! Whats wrong with Korra?" She asks curious and worried.

"She was attacked. By the looks of it, a firebender. And I think she was probaly poisoned, she attacked us." Mako explained.

Korra started to sweat and shiver, Mako looked down at her,"Korra please...hang in there." Mako begged then all of a sudden a tear dropped from his eye and on Korras face.

Then 3 nurses came and placed Korra on a stretcher and rushed her to critical room. Mako, Suki, Sokka, Assmi, and Katara sat down.

"I hope Korras alright." Katara says worried.

"Sis come on, she's the Avatar master of all four elements. Of course she isnt alright." Sokka says truthfully but in a mean way.

"SOKKA!" Both Katara and Suki say then slap the back of his head.

"Ow! What?! Im tellin the truth!"

Asami laughs and glances at Mako who is angry and has his arms crossed and is slouching on his chair,"Hey Mako?"

Mako turns to Asami,"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I...I just dont feel like talking right now thats all." He replies in a dull tone.

"Is it because of Korra?"

Makos eyes shot open,"No, yes, maybe, possibly...yes."

"Listen Mako were all worried..." Asami trailed off.

Mako shot up out of his seat,"I KNOW THAT WERE ALL WORRIED! BUT ME! IM WORRIED THE MOST BECAUSE...BECAUSE I LOVE KORRA ALRIGHT! IM SORRY IT HAD TO COME OUT LIKE THAT! IM WORRIED ABOUT HER! I KNOW WE CANT BE TOGETHER BECAUSE SHE'S WITH NARUTO BUT ITS JUST...I dont know...Asami I care about you...really. But..."

Asami placed her hand on Makos shoulder,"Mako...listen, I understand if you want to break up."

"Really?"

She nodded. Sokka grinned,"This is gettin good! Wish I had some meat to watch this. Ya know what? Im goin down to the cafeteria."

Sokka got up from his seat,"Katara? Suki? Wanna come?"

Katara shook her head,"Im fine. Im gonna see if Aang is going to come."

"Ugh...you and Aang. With your oogie osity." Sokka said discuted.

"Asami im glad that were just going to be friends." Mako says smiling a bit.

Asami nodded with a sad smile.

Then Aang, June, andbTenzin bursted through the hospital doors.

"Aang, whats wrong?" Katara asked worried.

"Its Bolin, Cheif Lin Beifong, and...Toph." Aang says in a sad tone.

Everyones eyes widened.

"Who's Lin Beifong?" Sokka asks.

Everyone palmed their faces and sighed.

* * *

**Which is the best Avatar? Avatar Aang? Or Avatar Korra? **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, followers actually everything!**

**Keep on doing all of those thing.**

**Sorry that this chapter is short.**

**And I am working on my other fics so I dont have time, im trying to get on The Avatar and the Jinjuuriki.**

**Iam really,**

**But I am in college.**

**I gotta alotta work to do.**

**Im not tryin to be mean.**

**But like I said on my profile.**

**I never will in fanfiction universe abandon a fanfic.**

**I swear and promise.**

**Chapter 8...coming soon...but not too soon**

**Next chapter should be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**0 At the hospital 0**

"Seriously! Who is Lin Beifong?" Sokka asks in a serious but immature tone.

"Lin Beifong is Toph Beifong daughter." Mako answered in an annoyed voice.

"Thank you." Sokka says. "Carry on Aang. Dont mind me, I'll tell you if I have a question."

June placed her hand on Aangs shoulder,"Um what about Naruto Beifong?" She asked.

"Oh yeah and Naruto Beifong, who is the Lieutenant of the Metalbending Forces." Aang adds on.

Then Jang rushed over to the Krew and the Gaang,"Um, your friend has regained consciousness. The blind little girl."

Mako shot up from his seat,"What about Bolin?!" He asked worried.

Jang flipped through his papers,"Ummmmmmmmm, okay. He is still unconscious and so is Lin and Naruto Beifong. Those three had more injuries than the little blind girl. I guess they were protecting her."

Mako had a sad expression on his face, Aang saw this,"How bad are the injuries for all four patients?'

"Uhh, the blind girl has a couple of burnt marks. Two scars on her legs, broken arm, broken leg, and head injury. But the head injury isnt that bad, you just gotta get some urchin seal oil make her drink it and the head pains should go away. Bolin...has a few burnt marks on his abdomen, back, left bicep, right bicep, left leg, and right foot. He has a severe head injury, broken arms, broken left leg, and some trouble breathing. Naruto and Lin have the same conditions. The blind girl can have 2 visitors. But Bolin, Naruto, and Lin cannot have any visitors."

Mako felt like his world is wrecked, Korra being hurt badly and now his little brther! Bolin was the only family he has ever had ever since the death of his and Bolins parents. "What about Korra...?"

They all turned to Mako with their eyebrows raised.

"Ohh, Avatar Korra. She was doing fine a while ago but all of a sudden she passed out and blood just shot out of her everywhere. Burnt marks Iin some places, scars, broken bones, and she is poisoned. Problem is we cant get it out of her. The poisoned is a Kuna poison, the most deadliest poisons in the world if we dont get it out in about...24 hours, Avatar Korra will be pronounced...**dead****."**

That word...dead was going through everyones mind. Avatar Korra...dead. The Avatar after Aang dies at only 17 years old. And what will that mean for Aang If Korra dies? Sure Aang is dead in Korras time but...

Everyone looks at eachother trying to figure out who should check up on Toph. Suki volunteered and so did Asami Jang led them to Tophs room. Asami and Suki went into Tophs room.

Suki closed the door,"...Hey Toph. You doin alright?"

Tophs eyes fluttered open and she groaned and moaned in pain. "S...suki? Asa...mi? Is that you guys?"

"Yes it is. Are you okay?" Asami asks worried.

"You can say that. Mmm...my feet are burned. I think Bolin, Naruto, and Lin...protected me. They risked their lives for me...BOLIN! Is he okay? Is he alive?"

Toph blushed deep red at hearing what she just now did. "Toph Beifong, do you have feelings for Bolin?" Asami asked suspiciously.

"WHAT?! NO! GAH! OUCH! AHH! My head..."

"Sorry..." Asami apologizes. "But do you?"

Toph glared at Asami which Toph couldnt see Asami. She just tried to glare at her, really she was.

"Is my daughter and grandson-I mean Lin and Naruto okay?" Toph asks worried about her family.

Suki and Asami looked at eachother and sighed,"We dont know. But Korra..." they both trailed off because they were both scared and worried about Korra. And Bolin, Lin, and Naruto. But Korra, she was the Avatar! The protecter of this world! If she dies...what will happen to the world as we know it?

"Guys...my head hurts real bad." Toph complains.

"Oh yeah, that sexy docter Jang said all you need is urchin seal oil." Asami explains then sighs daydreaming about Jang.

"Whoa, whoa, wait what? I have to drink urchin seal pee? And your thinking of another guy while your with Mako who is obviously inlove with Korra."

Asami sighed,"Me and Mako broke up. Your right about him loving Korra and not me. But I think I have a crush on Jang."

Toph whistled,"Well your certainly moving on quickly Mrs. Hot Stuff." She teased.

Asami blushed and grinned. Suki just laughed, Toph laughed to but was a mistake because pain shot right up into her head.

"Oww...ouch, ouch. Damn this headache!" Toph hisses the last part through her teeth.

"Toph you should rest. One of us should stay here and watch Toph." Suki says.

"I'll stay here with her." Asami insists.

Suki nodded,"I gonna come back soon Toph."

Suki opened the door took one last look at the earthbender and walked out the door. Toph sighed and closed her green grey eyes.

**0 In the waiting room 0**

Sokka looked over at Iroh and Serena who were laughing, cuddling, and talking.

Sokka rolled his eyes,"Ugh...major oogie osity is goin around."

Suki ran up to the group,"Toph is alright." She announced.

"Thank the spirits!" Sokka yelled happily.

**0 With Avatar Korra 0**

Docters, Nurses, and Healers were trying to get the poison out of Korras system.

"Dammit! She's loosing blood Geki!" One docter yelled.

"Hell im tryin! Its the poison thats making her loose blood!" Geki yells back. One nurse grabbed a tube and hooked it into Korras stomach.

Then all of a sudden green poison started getting into the tube. Everyone in the room eyes widened and they all smiled.

Then 15 minutes passed and Geki grinned,"Avatar Korra...is out of the danger zone." He announced to the docters, nurses, and healers.

* * *

**Hey have you guys seen the book 4 episode of Korra?! It was fantastic! All of the Krew grown up! Opal and Bolin together at last. I wonder if Kai and Jinora are going to hook up. Prince Wu and Asami...maybe. I feel so sorry for Mako, he has to watch over Prince Wu in Ba Sing Se. And Bolin is working for Kuvira?! And Opals eldest brother is going to marry Kuvira?!**

**I dont know what I have to say about Korra. She...just stayed in an Earth Kingdom place. I cant believe her! Its like she's almost giving up! Not having any confidence. People are wondering where she is there, worried, scared, confused. All of the above actually, Korra needs to straighten up. I hope her and Mako try and get back to the old Makorra.**

**Well...I havent seen anything about who is the best Avatar. Please let me know.**

**Chapter 9 coming soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

Mako pumped his fist in the air,"Thank the spirits! Korra is out of the danger zone!" He cheered.

Everyone hugged eachother and cheered, Jang grinned and shook his head.

"What about Zuko, Bolin, Lin, and Naruto?" June asks.

Jang slapped his head,"Dammit I forgot to tell you about him. Zuko is alright. Is was nothing serious though. But his side is wrapped up so be careful with that. Bolin is starting to wake up and so is Lin and Naruto. They can recieve visitors. Only 2 or 3 though."

Mako smiled,"Listen...I will go see Bolin then Korra. While im checking up on Bo Aang and Katara will go see Korra, Tenzin and Sokka and Suki check on Naruto. And anyone who wants to go see Lin."

Everyone nodded and splitted up.

**0 With Korra 0**

Aang and Katara entered Iinto Korras hospital room. But they saw a blonde hair 17 year old boy Iin a hospital bed a few inches away from Korras.

Aang closed the door,"I think thats Naruto Beifong."

Katara face turned blank,"Naruto...uhh-ohh."

Aang turned to his girlfriend,"What is it?"

Katara put her hand over mouth and leaned over to him,"Mako kissed Korra. And Naruto is Korras boyfriend."

Aangs eyes widened,"Uh oh. Ummm, hey ya Korra. Are you doin okay?"

Korra looked up and coughed,"Hey Aang. Im alright. Oh yeah...Naruto Beifong...meet the Avatar before me Avatar Aang."

"Hee hee. Nice ta meet ya Avatar Aang."

Then some nurses strolled in Lin, Bolin, Zuko, and Toph. And the group came in the room.

Korra saw Mako and blushed but then sighed,'The kiss...thats whats bothering me. I...feel like im cheating on Naruto.' She thinks.

Naruto saw his girlfriend frowning so he spoke up,"Babe, whats wrong?"

"Babe? Since when did you start calling me babe?" Korra asks.

"Since now."

Tenzin walked over to Lin,"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I shouldve seen this coming. The equalist bombed us, shocked Zuko, and hurt Korra badly. What next? Maybe...im not good enough, I tried to protect my mother- I mean Toph and my son...i dont know."

Tenzin placed his hand on Lins shoulder,"Listen Lin we are going to have to send all of you to Air temple Island to rest and regain strength."

Lin sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I will talk to the docters." Tenzin said standing up.

Its passed 25 minutes and Tenzin came back Iin with a couple of nurses with 6 wheel chairs.

"Suki, Aang. Get Appa and Oogie ready." Tenzin ordered.

They nodded and headed outside.

"Im going to need an earth ramp out there father-I mean Aang!" Tenzin adds on.

Mako see's Korra...but he also see's her and Naruto holding hands laughing. Mako gets sadder and sadder seeing Naruto and Korra together, he really wants to hold Korra and connect his lips to hers. Thats all he wants.

Naruto turned to Katara,"Whoa...I never knew younger Katara was hot!"

Korra punched her mans arm,"Oww!" He yelps in pain rubbing his arm.

"Sorry. But im taken, and so are you. Heh...heh..." Katara says weirdly.

Naruto saw this and raised an eyebrow,"Um, Katara...you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah! Im cool! Alright! Doin great! No one got kissed by the person they werent suppose to kiss! Ha ha! Heh heh! Ha! Heh! Hehhhh..." Katara trailed off.

Naruto smirked,"Katara...I mean-Sugar Queen. Quit lyin. You got a secret or somethin? I promise to the spirits I wont tell."

Bead of sweat ran down Kataras face, Naruto was starting to get suspicious! She couldnt tell him about the kiss!

"AH FOR SPIRITS SAKE! MAKO AND KORRA KISSED! MAKO KISSED KORRA!" Sokka shouts annoyed.

Katara slapped her forehead and sighed. "Sokka..."

Naruto turned to Korra stunned,"Korra...?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...next chapter Naruto gonna kick a certain firebenders ass for kissing his girl! You know how it is. Their going to talk about it at air temple. Mako, Korra, and Naruto. **

**Chapter 10 coming soon...**


End file.
